rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dovahn the Grey
Dovahn the Grey is portrayed by Emyris Bayne for Roleplaying purposes and created Dovahn as what he calls, "the Rogue Aren". Dovahn himself is a protagonist, yet when in the form of "Garr", he is among the most dreaded antagonists, not only to others, but to himself... The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren, including Dovahn, has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Dovahn was cursed with a single curse: * Dual personality: Dovahn has a split personality, one a brutish creature with a taste for blood and Dovahn himself. History Birth Dovahn was born as the illegitimate son of Eawynn, an Elven herblologist and an unknown Aren in Year 96 of the Fifth Age in the Elven land of Tirannwn. Life in Tirannwn Dovahn was mostly raised by his elder half-brother, Aerowynn trained Dovahn in the ways of Crystaline magic and taught him of the Runes used by the mortal races of Gielinor. When Dovahn aged, he realized he was not a full elf, but a half-elf. This was when Dovahn began his quest, leaving the gates of Arandar to meet his true father. Aerowynn vowed to Dovahn that he would always be there for him if Dovahn ever wished to return to the Elven homeland. Dovahn's Curse After leaving Tirannwn, Dovahn's vision became a blur. The next thing he remembered was finding himself feasting on the fresh carcass of a goat. He looked down at his robes to find they had been stained with blood, ruined. He looked up to see a caravan. This is when he passed out. He awoke to find he was in a cot, dressed in strange robes. He looked to his left to see a young Kharidian woman wiping Dovahn's brow with a moist cloth. She smiled as he woke. "We were afraid you would not awaken, effendi." "Where am I?" Dovahn would ask. "You are in the gypsy caravan of extraordinary beings. We call ourselves the Esseri Stupefacenti...I am known as Khaysha..." Khaysha turned out to be a seer, one of the people in the troupe was even a werewolf who's family crossed the Salve before it was blessed. They took Dovahn in upon working out tha he not only had a dual personality, but was massively skilled in crystaline magics. Dovahn travelled with them for months, their shows spanning from Ardougne to Yanille, then to Catherby, all the way to the Eastern Lands before Dovahn asked Khaysha about his abilities. She confirmed he was a half-elf, but also an Aren. Dovahn then left the caravan to find the Arens, to perhaps cure his dual personality disorder. When he found them, he learned of their malicious ways of theft, deceipt, murder and betrayal. He disappeared from their sight for a long time, having been able to control his transformations into the being he calls "Garr" via an ancient Eastern meditation method. Unbeknownst to his fellow Arens, he currently resides and is a student at the Arcane College. Personality Dovahn is generally kind, though when angered or threatened, he may become "Garr", a malicious beast that will kill and devour the flesh of any enemy that crosses his path. Due to meditation techniques, Dovahn is able to control Garr, so long as he does not feel anger or thoughts of vengence around his enemies. Known Family *The Aren Family = Related by Blood *Maquitus "the Mad" Aren = Father (Deceased) *Aerowynn = Half-Brother *Eawynn = Mother Trivia *Dovahn's curse is based on the book, "The Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" *Dovahn's Father, Maquitus the Mad, was barely known to anyone on the eastern side of White Wolf Mountain, even to the other Arens, due to his bestial and barbaric nature. He was killed by the warriors of Relleka twenty years ago. Category:Aren Category:Half-breed Category:Elf Category:Half-Elf Category:Mage Category:Tirannwn Category:Bastard